User talk:Amandelen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:RandomVocaloidLover page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! NasuHime (talk) 17:17, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:About the Strobo Nights page Usually, when there is complicated text on the page used in source mode, visual mode is unusable, I removed some odd text and it seems visual mode can be used again. But I'm just using my iPad right now which only allows source mode, so I could be wrong, but go ahead and try. Tell me if it worked. ♪NasuHime♪ 00:56, August 13, 2013 (UTC) A thank you and a proposition You have been working very hard on this wiki while I've have been away, and I would like to thank you for that. Because you are such an active user I would like to ask you if you would like me to make you an administrator, seeing as how I and the other leader, have been quite inactive. Seeing as how much you've contributed, I think you should have the position. If you want this position, reply to me on my talk page. ♪NasuHime♪ 22:17, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations. You're now an administrator. ♪NasuHime♪ 20:00, September 11, 2013 (UTC) About SeeU pages Hello~ I need some help with a page that I published. I recently added lyrics and information to the new page for SeeU, Alone, but I don't know how to get it under SeeU's song page thing here: http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Category:SeeU_original_songs I'm am BEYOND new to this, so if you could help me, that would be great! I want to post up a bunch more SeeU songs, so if you could help that would be great!! :D Licensing Hi; this is Chev from over at the Vocaloid Wiki. I've noticed that you've been copy-and-pasting content from there to here without attribution, which is a direct violation of the CC-BY-SA license that all our content is released under. I don't want to cause a stink, but it would be appreciated if you could credit Vocaloid Wiki as so in the future. Thanks. (: Chevsapher ♪ talk 13:50, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Distinctive category You're going to need category for English covers songs. For example "Summertime sung by LEON" is not an original. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:15, May 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: About adding Translations Hi, I'm new here! I didn't know that the English translation I put was a fan translation (It seemed legit because it was everywhere) in 'Aku No Musume' thanks for telling me :) It was kind of bothering me because I wanted to sing the song in English, and the translation seemed weird( and it didn't rhyme so there's that too) but now I know that that's the legit (and sadly unknown) English translation, so thank you :D Shunning Light (talk) 03:34, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi ! I think you're the most active on the Wiki, so I wanted to say, if you want me to do anything that can help you, I can ! I can do romaji / translation. I try to add the romajis and translations I made, I hope it helps. =) Thank you ! Rachinaf (talk) 18:00, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ( I'm sorry, I wasn't sure about the way to respond... ) I have tried to translate 鬼蜘蛛ト狐ノ獅子ト (Onigumo to kitsune no shishi to) but the lyrics makes no sense for me... Sorry. Plus, I was wondering why are there producer's pages whose name is not romanized (such as 六歌 or ヒダリガワすらっしゅ) ? Sorry for my bad english and thank you ! Rachinaf (talk) 14:39, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Here is some producers : 2進P => Nishin-P 本気マフラーP => Honki MAFURAA-P 六歌 => Rocka ヒダリガワすらっしゅ => HIDARIGAWA Surasshu はてぃ～ => Hatii or Hati~ (I'm not sure about the ~) 迷子猫奴_(Mayoigo_Nekoya)'s translation is wrong, I recommend this one => Anime Lyrics Thank you =) Rachinaf (talk) 13:17, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Here it is ! Finally I heard words, yours Even if we are separated, our hearts are still together I want to see you quickly,I want you to hug me Glad to help =) Rachinaf (talk) 18:15, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I found an accurate translation for 鬼蜘蛛ト狐ノ獅子ト (Onigumo to kitsune no shishi to) => YouTube I didn't add it because there was things about a wrong translation in the comments. I don't think this is this one because it seems pretty accurate to me. Sorry if it's not ! Rachinaf (talk) 14:50, July 2, 2014 (UTC) I think we shouldn't, if Damesukekun saw mistakes. Thank you for having check with him. =) Rachinaf (talk) 12:10, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi ! When I tried to add the "D'elf Category", I created two pages. So, you can delete this one : D'elf Songs list 2 ( The true one is here. ) Sorry and thank you ! Rachinaf (talk) 10:16, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I checked the translation, and there's a lot of mistakes... I will fix it but it will take some time. ^^ Rachinaf (talk) 10:07, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Finally, I did it fast. ♪ The previous translation was pretty wrong... Glad to help ! =) Rachinaf (talk) 10:16, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi ! I wanted to know if you have something to find translations (maybe subfan.kokage ?) because when I search on YouTube or Google, I never find the ones you find. Than you ! =) Rachinaf (talk) 09:53, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Ooh, I didn't thought about animelyrics. x) You shouldn't have to add translations on pages I make from now Thank you very much ! =) Rachinaf (talk) 12:11, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi ! I'm a bit panicked, as the page editor has changed... I don't know how to add the code for the page, so I took the "VisualEditor" as explained here. I hope the will change that, because I make the page on a word document before posting them... I don't know if you can help me, but thanks ! =) Rachinaf (talk) 18:57, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Wow, I was very panicked for nothing, I don't know why the editing mode changed by itself... Thank you very much ! But I saw that the Wiki's templates are a bit off (for the lyrics), and I thought maybe changing them would help people creating pages ? I don't know if changing / creating templates is hard or easy (I can try if you want ^^). Thank you again ! =D Rachinaf (talk) 20:17, October 30, 2014 (UTC) I agree with you, a Song Article Guideline with just blanks to fill would be great. =) I think that what is wrong with the templates is that the one called Template:Lyrics doesn't take Kanji lyrics, and the Template:LyricsJp has a different structure than what we usually do (I used this one for the first pages I made and you had to change it if I remember). I will try to see how we can change the Templates, if I'm able to do something good, I'll tell you ! ^^ Rachinaf (talk) 09:00, November 1, 2014 (UTC) I tried with the templates, I tried to make a code for adding "|" before every line, but I don't think it's possible. I will ask where I can. Please ask if you need help with the Song Article Guideline ! ^^ Rachinaf (talk) 11:21, November 1, 2014 (UTC) The page is very well done (and it was quick) ! I don't see missing, I'll let you know if I think we shoul add something. ^^ I agree with you for the VOCALOID Original Song Categories, but I don't know anything about bots... (There's also Producer categories with wrong names, such as [Yuyoyuppe, Wowaka...). The test (with LEON) on your profile is very nice. =) Rachinaf (talk) 17:06, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Here are the categories that I think we have to change : /// Sorry if you had found them before ! Rachinaf (talk) 19:27, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi ! Semi-bots or bot request sounds good to me. ^^ Semi-bots seems less complicated but as I told before, I don't know anything about bots. x) Could you tell me which categories with few pages should I change (I don't want to change the same as you) ? =) Rachinaf (talk) 11:05, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Team work! Yeah! The new main page looks very good, I think you should try it on the real page. =) The little problem is that the pics are a bit shifted... But if we do little icons just for the main page, it will be fixed I think. Rachinaf (talk) 14:57, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 100 x 100 px sounds good. Should I begin ? ^^ There's also a "add to this gallery" button under the menu, can it be removed ? Rachinaf (talk) 15:16, November 2, 2014 (UTC) I removed the "add to the gallery" botton by creating a template. Good job for the icons. =) Rachinaf (talk) 12:08, November 3, 2014 (UTC) I think there should be a link to the Song Article Guideline on the Home Page, so that every visitors could see it more easily. And maybe a "Browse all lyrics" link with the Vocaloid Original Songs categories ? I don't know if people would need it, though. It's all I can think about for now. ^^ I wanted to tell also, I'm very glad about what we did. =D Rachinaf (talk) 15:06, November 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm okay for the Song Article Guideline. =) I thought about something like that (but again, I'm not sure if it will be useful, and it doesn't have to be there too) : for the space Rachinaf (talk) 15:54, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi ! Happy new year ! I wish you to best for this year ! =D I made a mistake by renaming すくーる・うぉーたー・こすちゅーむ_(Sukuuru_Uaasaa_Kosuchyuumu) (Uaasaa > Uaataa) ... Now the page appears twice in the categories, and when I delete one of them, the other also disappear... (I shouldn't have taken so long holidays, I'm not used to the Wikia anymore I guess ^^". Sorry for not having warned I was gone for a week.). Thank you if you can do something ! Rachinaf (talk) 14:43, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much ! But I think I will stop renaming pages... I have the same problem than yestreday here > 構想明晰夢_(Kousou_Meisekimu)... Thank you in adavance ! Rachinaf (talk) 15:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi ! I corrected Anderutse. ^^ (There was not a lot of mistakes, just the "-te okure" thing) Don't be afraid to ask if you need anything ! 20:20, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi ! The translation is well done ! ^^ You don't bother me at all, I'm glad to help ;) Rachinaf (talk) 15:24, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi ! I still can't rename pages (and I still don't know why)... I sort of re-created 麗しき大八洲_(Uruwashiki_Ooyashima). Thank you for your help and sorry ! Rachinaf (talk) 16:04, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey ! There is a wrong romanization : ソノ雨ハ音モ無ク_(Sono_Ame_ha_On_Momuku) => Sono Ame wa Oto mo Naku Thank you ! =) Rachinaf (talk) 17:56, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi ! I found the "Red Purge!!!" translation pretty accurate ! ^^ Rachinaf (talk) 12:02, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi >< Hi I've never contributed to any wiki before I have no idea how anything works I'm sorry if I do anything wrong >< HyuugaYouka (talk) 05:06, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering about translations. If I find one that seems to make sense can I use it? Or are they only specific translations we're allowed to you? D: HyuugaYouka (talk) 05:21, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I added translations to the page, please let me know if I did it right, LOL HyuugaYouka (talk) 05:47, June 19, 2014 (UTC) omg I accidentally added a page that already existed, I didn't find out until just now, I'm sorry! I don't know how to delete it though... HyuugaYouka (talk) 21:39, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi I haven't been on this wiki in forever! I added Pianissimo, but I still haven't figured out how to do the lyrics properly... Sorry! Is there perhaps a page I could look at to learn how to do it right? I've tagged it as intervention required so hopefully you can take a look ^^; HyuugaYouka (talk) 04:17, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Hide and Seek Article Hi I saw SeeU's "Hide and Seek" song and I was wondering if I could add Luka and JubyPhonic's English translyrics? NTA65bz, wanna chat? (leave a message) 05:55, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Kay Yep! Sorry. that's fine. My iPad was dying so I just left it. And, for crediting, I was just translating it, so do I just put my name?--Mai Is Me (talk) 22:59, July 27, 2014 (UTC) No problem ^^ I should have relized that!Mai Is Me (talk) 17:45, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Thank you thank you for telling me t12111 is a mistranslator. I had no idea! 13:46, July 22, 2014 (UTC) A Proposition Hi ! I'm very glad. I woul by happy to be an admin. =) ( But I go on vacation for two weeks the August 1, and I don't think I could have Internet there...) Thank you very much ! ♪ Rachinaf (talk) 09:39, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Of course, no. =) Thank you very much ! Rachinaf (talk) 09:39, July 30, 2014 (UTC) romanization What system of romanization does this wiki use?--Mai Is Me (talk) 19:00, August 1, 2014 (UTC) RE " Hello, I should have asked this earlier and I'm sorry for not doing so, but could you try to stick with the layout of the other pages? If you need any help with this, feel free to ask me. " I'm ashamed to say that, but I really don't know what you mean >\\< It's not because of you, it's because of my bad english. >\\< User:Sonozaki Shion|Sonozaki Shion]] (talk) 17:08, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Onibi Series Translations Hi! I just want to ask if we can add the English translations made by Migikun on the song articles involving the Onibi series? OK Thank you! User:TheKashirader About "Attention Vocaloid fandom" Hello, Besides a few points mentioned in that text (such as copyright and distribution), I believe you should either heavily modify it to suit this wikis environment or just remove it completely. The pages it links to are no long present on the Vocaloid wiki, as much of the questions were moved to the Answer wiki, and it will be quite awhile before I can focus on linkage to the Answer wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:25, November 21, 2014 (UTC) About the front page Hi ! Well, I guess people know they shouldn't take the work of others... I don't know Nyappon neither... Or maybe we should rewrite the parts "The work of others" and "The low-down on illegal Vocaloid software" ? Sorry for not helping very much... Rachinaf (talk) 19:16, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :The rewrite is nice and to the point, thank you for addressing it. I came to RandomVocaloidLover because they're the most active and worked on Vocaloid wiki. :FYI, Nyappon (now defunct) was an exclusive site for Vocaloid producers, artists, and composers. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:41, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi ! Sorry for not having helped earlier... Glad everything is ok. =) Rachinaf (talk) 11:52, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Shirotae I am so very sorry, but I cannot find the lyrics for Shirotae (White Cloak), I've checked all over YouTube and Google and nothing. This one's a real toughy especially cause I usually leave the lyrics on a blank page and hope for someone to edit it. As for that Spanish song, I would finish it, but I don't know Spanish well enough to completely translate it in English. Very sorry indeed am I ---- Nomura97 hello there! hi! i'm the editor of the bluff liar page that you asked to make an account. i actually already had a couple days after making the edit, i just didn't get back to you until now! i'm sorry about that! ^^' Kiripyon (talk) 18:19, January 29, 2015 (UTC) aww, thank you!! and don't worry, you didn't spoil anything. :') thank you for telling me! if i need any help, i'll ask you. ^^ -- Kiripyon (talk) 00:06, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for notifying me Hi ! Well thank you for notifying me about the duplicate page I made yesterday and it's okay if you deleted it I understand. TheKashirader (talk) 08:03, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: About uploading images *sighs* well, I understand. Good bye. Koogers17 (talk) 19:46, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Chinese to English Translations Hi~! Thank you for welcoming me to VocaloidLyricsWiki! I'm a Chinese speaker, and came across some songs featuring Tianyi/YANHE/Xin Hua that I can translate into English, but only certain lines. Am I allowed to only translate those lines (since those are the ones I can read and be able to interpret accurately), or should I leave it to someone who can translate everything at once? Thanks! CaiyinMusic (talk) 11:51, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for inviting me to join. Thanks for inviting me to join this wiki. I wasn't sure whether I could join easily or not, but I'd be glad to contribute in whatever way is helpful to the group. ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:31, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the reply. I don't mind linking to an image on photobucket, but I can't seem to be able to do it. I uploaded my personal logo because the site pretty much asked me to do it. (If it's not allowed, then why did it ask me!?!?) But now that it's deleted, I can't figure out how to insert an image from photobucket. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:09, March 25, 2015 (UTC)